story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia (MMfL game)
Mia (ミア) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Mia's English localization name was known as Sarah in Pretty Country Magical Life of Three Towns with completely different roots, but renamed as a result of another bachelorette named Sarah also appearing in separated Story of World franchise. Mia is the cheerful and rather clumsy waitress at Onpu Apartment. She assists her family, and always strives to please others. Mia has a passion for food, although she cannot cook for herself (literally). With a thin body, she will happily eat nearly every food item put in front of her. She especially loves pies, cakes, and ice cream. The key to Mia's relationship is through her stomach! The rival for Mia's affection is Kasper, the blacksmith's son. If the player improves their relationship with both Kasper and Mia but chooses to marry neither of them, their marriage will continue. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Onpu Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather Mia is helping Alexandra choose a food for a gift. After a bit of teasing Vivian states that she knows the chocolate is for Jill's mother for a gift. She explains the taste of food to Jill and leaves. Vivian sees the player walking into her apartment, and asks what do you think about her eating too much. Choice 1: You really like foods, don't you? (+1500 XP) That's right, although Mia is not good at cooking. Your answer makes her very happy! Choice 2: You're strange. (-1000 XP) Mia doesn't feel the way she talks to you like a stranger. Purple Love Event *Music Town Plaza *11:10 to 12:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Mia at Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Mia's Black Love Event Dio and Tina told their daughter that she should learn to cook, but Vivian can't even think about it yet. She asks if you imagine her cooking. Choice 1: No, you're right. Result: -2000 XP That wasn't very nice! Choice 2: Yes I can. (+2000 HP) Mia has to go back to work, but she appreciates the player and say goodbye. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Mia a Ring to see the his last two Love Events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Mia at a Blue friendship status or more, and the player has viewed her Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Talk to Mia when she is inside kitchen *7:00 to 8:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Mia at Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Mia's Confession Upon entering the kitchen, you will automatically seat at the table. She just made a new cake and asks if the player would like to taste it. After eating, Mia asks how you like it. Choice 1: It's delicious! Result: +3000 XP with Mia Mia is glad that you like it. Even though she is bad at cooking, the cake still seems delicious. She appreciates the player's opinion. Choice 2: It's horrible... Result: -3000 XP, +1 DP Mia tells you that, although she is bad at cooking, the cake is delicious. She didn't realise you were that kind of person! Mia then continued to learn how to cook. Gold Love Event *Exit your house *17:00 to 19:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, Snowy weather *Mia at Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Mia's Yellow Love Event In the player's House Area, Mia locates the player and asks him of his life as an idol. As they are chatting, Mia suddenly remembers something she forgot. A childhood friend of hers will be celebrating her uncle's wedding anniversary and she wanted to ask her parents to cook something. The girl likes healthy foods so she had planned about cooking vegetables, but not sure if that is okay or not. Choice 1: How about Apple Pie? Result: -4000 XP, +2 DP Mia is led to believe the player didn't listen to her and points out that she wants something with vegetables. She sadly leaves. Choice 2: Carrot Soup would be great! Result: +5000 XP with Mia Mia had been considering a vegetable recipe, and because the player thinks this is a good choice it must be the right one. She appreciates his advice and leaves to prepare the recipe. ' ' After the Flower Jewel, find Mia on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Mia will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to Mia's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Mia will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Mia will have strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes. The boy's clothing will be grey while the girl's clothing will be mauve. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Mia will come inside and ask about her relationship with Kasper. Encouraging Mia will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Emmanuel herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Kasper will come to your house asking about Mia. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Mia appears in house but want Kasper to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Walk into Onpu Apartment *8:00 to 11:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married *Julius and Tina at a Purple friendship status (10,000 XP) or less Eagerly, Mia requests Kasper join her at home and brings him to her dining room. He can guess this is about a new recipe and she takes off to fetch it, bringing her mom with her; causing him some anxiety thinking it's serious. Julius scolds him for being so inconsiderate and Mia claims she didn't do it for any special reason, she just had "too much" and wanted to give some of it to him. Mia's mother, Tina, begins teasing her fully aware of her real reason for doing this, but seeing how flustered Mia is now, she leaves the room to get the meal as everyone else gets seated. After the meal Kasper compliments its deliciousness and hopes he will be invited back soon for another meal. Mia chastises his cheeky remark and he laughs in response. Rival Event #3 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *11:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married When Kasper arrives for his date with Mia she expresses surprise that he isn't late, and he explains that because he was the one to invite her he made sure to show up on time. Mia compliments his courtesy and in return he compliments her hair, which she explains as her having decided to put more effort into it today and she is very happy he noticed. She then asks what they should do, suggesting they go on a walk. The couple head to the beach, where Mia mentions that she usually doesn't look at the ocean as they are now, but being where they are at she can't help but notice how amazing it looks. She asks if Kasper agrees with her, and she is happy when he says he does. She then reveals the lunch she packed for today and reveals that she made something different and special than usual from the stuff she serves at the Apartment. She asks what he thinks, impatiently observing him as Kasper chows down, and when he compliments the food she is relieved to know that Kasper enjoys it. Rival Event #4 *Onpu Apartment (Mia's room) *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Kasper (Boy Player)/Mia (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Mia begins to fawn over the idea of one day finding a handsome pastry chef to call her own, due to her fondness for men who can cook and share her interest. Kasper overhears her and laughs at her childish daydream, saying that pastries aren't worth cooking, but are better used as an object after it has become hard. Mia angrily berates him for this and he plays ignorant, and when she gives up he reveals the Flower Jewel he has in his pocket. Mia is shocked by the sight of the brilliant item, and Kasper confesses his love for her, promising to always be by her side. He asks for her to marry him and she agrees, confessing that Mia has dreamed of this day since they became a couple. The soon-to-be couple happily exchange words. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past the church, with camera showing both Kasper and Mia. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year after Kasper and Mia already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) and the wife will just instantly hold a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Kasper or Mia, the player will be transported into Kasper's bedroom at his house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Kasia. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes